The Viral Vectors Core (Core D) will support Blueprint-funded Washington University (WU) Neuroscience[unreadable] investigators by developing viral vectors for use in cell culture and in vivo experiments. The Core has three[unreadable] aims: 1) Assist Washington University neuroscience researchers with vector design, subcloning and virus[unreadable] production for experiments requiring lentivirus and/or adeno-associated virus (AAV), 2) Maintain a database[unreadable] of viruses and vector backbones available on campus and help investigators comply with regulatory[unreadable] requirements in the use of viral vectors, and 3) Assist Washington University neuroscience investigators in[unreadable] the use of lentivirus-based siRNA libraries available at Washington University and commercially, including[unreadable] generating and screening viruses and facilitating interactions with the Washington University High[unreadable] Throughput Screening Robotics Core. The majority of the core's activities will be investigator-driven. Time[unreadable] and resources permitting, the core will also develop new viral vectors of potentially broad interest to[unreadable] neuroscience researchers (e.g., targeted at specific cell types, or reporters of specific cellular functions) and[unreadable] test new techniques for optimal viral-mediated gene delivery. The Viral Vectors Core will interact closely[unreadable] with the Cellular Imaging Core (Core C) and Molecular Analysis Core (Core E) in order to facilitiate[unreadable] collaborations and maximal use of resources. The Viral Vectors Core will work closely with the[unreadable] Informatics and Data Integration Core (Core G) to develop data-sharing and data-management tools.[unreadable] Lentiviral and adeno-associated viral vectors provide powerful tools for gene expression and gene silencing[unreadable] in the intact brain. The Viral Vectors Core will provide expertise and methods development that will expand[unreadable] the capabilities and resources of neuroscience investigators at Washington University.[unreadable] RELEVANCE TO PUBLIC HEALTH: The Viral Vectors Core will enable investigators to further our[unreadable] understanding of mechanisms and potential therapies for neurological disorders, including cerebral ischemia[unreadable] (stroke) and neurodegenerative disorders such as Alzheimer's disease and Parkinson's disease. The viral[unreadable] vector systems used by the core, lentivirus and adeno-associated virus, are similar to viral systems currently[unreadable] used in clinical trials for human disorders, so viral therapies found to be efficacious in animal models of[unreadable] disease could potentially be rapidly translated into therapeutic agents for clinical trials in humans.